gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyman Manderly
Lord Wyman Manderly is the head of House Manderly, a prominent Northern house, and a powerful bannerman of House Stark. He was the second to declare Jon Snow the King in the North after the Battle of the Bastards and names him the White Wolf. Biography Background Lord Wyman Manderly fought in the War of the Five Kings for King Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. However, after his son and heir, Wendel Manderly, was slain at the Red Wedding, he withdrew his forces from the conflict and remained at White Harbor to ensure no more Manderly lives would be at risk. Season 6 House Manderly plays no role in the Battle of the Bastards, having refused summons from both House Stark and House Bolton to keep his house and vassals from suffering more deaths from the War of the Five Kings. After Jon takes Winterfell, Wyman and the other Northern lords arrive to treat with him, and get berated by Lady Lyanna Mormont for not upholding their oaths of allegiance to House Stark despite the crimes committed against them and their families at the Red Wedding. Wyman is consequently the first lord to declare Jon Snow the new King in the North and the first to call him the "White Wolf"."The Winds of Winter" Family Tree Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Wyman Manderly is the head of House Manderly. He has two sons, Wylis and Wendel, and has been a widower for eight years. His titles include Lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander, and Knight of the Order of the Green Hand. He participated in the Battle of the Trident during Robert's Rebellion. Wyman is so fat he can no longer ride a horse and must be carried in a litter, leading to the disparaging nickname Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse. He is nearly sixty years old, with a massive belly and fingers the size of sausages. Wyman is amiable and has a loud, booming laugh. He is mocked by his own people as Lord Lamprey. By his own admission, and because of his physical appearance, Wyman is seen by many as craven and foolish, however, this is a clever front; he is in reality a shrewd, calculating and intelligent man, and a staunchly loyal supporter of House Stark. In "A Game of Thrones", Catelyn arrives at the White Harbor on her way back from the Vale. Lord Mandely welcomes her warmly and informs her about the recent bad news - Robert's death and Ned's arrest. He sends his sons Wylis and Wendel to escort her to Robb's camp, with 1,500 soldiers to reinforce the Starks' host. In "A Clash of Kings", Lord Manderly is among the guests who come to Winterfell to celebrate the harvest feast. When he hears about the fall of Winterfell, he sends Ser Rodrik reinforcements of a dozen barges upriver packed with knights, warhorses and siege engines. Wyman's heir, Ser Wylis, is captured by the Mountain in the battle of the Green Fork, and is held prisoner at Harrenhal. He and many other northern captives are freed when Vargo Hoat betrays the Lannisters and helps Roose Bolton take Harrenhal. Later, Wylis is captured again by the Mountain at the battle of the Ruby Ford due to Roose Bolton's treachery, and again is imprisoned at Harrenhal. Wyman's second son, Ser Wendel, is killed at the Red Wedding. Wyman wishes revenge upon those who are responsible for Wendel's death, but cannot act against them openly as long as Wylis is held by the Lannisters. It does not mean he has given up vengeance, because, as he says, "the North remembers." Wyman's apparent submissiveness makes people think he is a spineless coward. According to Lord Godric Borrell, the Freys have brought Wyman a bag of his dead son's bones, and in return he has made a pact with Lord Frey, and even agreed to seal it by wedding his granddaughters to Lord Frey's grandsons. Godric comments disdainfully "Had it been my son, I would have returned the courtesy and thanked the Freys before I hanged them, but the fat man's too noble for that". As things turn to be, Wyman has more "sophisticated" plans for getting payback. Prior to the Battle of Castle Black, Stannis sends Davos to White Harbor, to gain the support of the Manderlys. Davos is met with open hostility at the court of Lord Manderly. He reminds Wyman of the death of his son, but one of the attending Freys, Ser Jared, tells the Freys' version of the Red Wedding: Robb and his followers warged into wolves, and the Freys acted in self defense. Brazenly, Jared claims that Wendel was killed as he shielded Lord Frey with his body. Davos is stunned at the enormity of the lie, which Wyman seems to believe. Wyman's younger granddaughter Wylla supports Davos: she states that Robb was their king, the Freys murdered him, and if Stannis is ready to avenge him - they should join him. She also reminds what Ramsay ''Snow ''(she deliberately calls him that, even though he has long since been legitimized) did to her father's cousin Lady Hornwood, and she will never accept Ramsay as Lord of Winterfell. Lord Wyman hushes her, and her mother drags her away before Wyman orders Davos to be arrested and executed. Davos is thrown to jail, where he is kept for days, though in rather comfortable conditions. Unbeknown to him, Wyman executes a criminal who generally resembles Davos, and reports to King's Landing that Davos is dead. Cersei is convinced that Wyman has proven his loyalty sufficiently and orders Wylis released and sent to the White Harbor. Jaime, on his way to Riverrun, escorts Wylis to White Harbor. Davos is surprised when Robett Glover comes to his cell and takes him to a secret room where Wyman and a mute youth are standing. Wyman apologizes for his rudeness but explains to Davos it was all a show - to fool the Freys and Lannisters - but he remains loyal to the Starks, as they gave House Manderly refuge when they were exiled from the Reach centuries ago. Now that Wylis is back home safely, he can take action against those who are responsible for Wendel's death. He introduces the mute as Wex, Theon Greyjoy's former squire who was among the ironborn in Winterfell but was not killed or captured by the Boltons. Wex followed Rickon and Osha after they left Winterfell, and once he discovered their destination, he made it to White Harbor and told Wyman. Wyman tells Davos he is willing to join Stannis, on condition that Davos rescues Rickon. Some time afterwards, Wyman travels to Winterfell, where Ramsay's wedding to "Arya Stark" (a disguised Jeyne Poole) is held. The three Freys who attended his court - Jared, Symond and Rhaegar - have disappeared without a trace. Wyman claims that he gave them guest gifts (then they were no longer protected by the guest right) and they parted ways. He brings to the wedding three huge pies, and serves them first to Roose Bolton and his wife, then to Hosteen and Aenys Frey, before devouring large pieces of each pie. Then he asks Abel the bard (actually a disguised Mance Rayder) to play the song about the Rat Cook, the Night's Watch cook who fed a visiting king a pie made from the body of the king's son. Thus the theory is that Wyman had Jared, Rhaegar and Symond Frey killed and cooked into pies, as revenge for the Red Wedding and the death of Wendel. Tension grows at Winterfell as a result of serial murders, especially between Wyman and Hosteen Frey, who suspects that Wyman is responsible for the disappearance of the three Freys. After "Little" Walder Frey is murdered, Hosteen openly accuses Wyman of having the boy murdered. Wyman denies this but comments that the boy's death "was a blessing. Had he lived, he would have grown up to be a Frey.” Ser Hosteen loses his temper at that taunting, charges at Wyman and injures him. A bloody brawl erupts, resulting in eight casualties and thirteen injured before Bolton soldiers get the situation under control. Roose orders Wyman and the Freys to take their troops and head to the village where Stannis's host is. After Wyman is given medical treatment, the two parties leave Winterfell. The Freys are delayed due to the trap pits Mors Umber and his men dug, which gives Wyman an opportunity to join Stannis. Unfortunately, Stannis believes that Davos has been executed by Wyman, which raises serious doubts by Stannis that Wyman is on his side. See also * References de:Wyman Manderly ru:Виман Мандерли Category:Nobility Category:Lords Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Members of House Manderly Category:Northmen Category:Living individuals